1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a packaging unit permitting the storage and application of a liquid or pasty product to a base, in particular the application of makeup, or of a hair product to the skin, to the keratinous fibers or to the nails of a user. Such a packaging unit can be used, for example, for applying a reinforcing agent also called mascara to the eyelashes, or for applying an eyeliner, an eye shadow, a nail varnish or the like.
2. Discussion of the Background
A packaging unit for makeup, or for a hair product, generally comprises a reservoir containing the product to be applied and also a detachable applicator which is intended to close the reservoir. The applicator comprises a gripping means which allows the user to manipulate it and also an application element, for example, a stem, at the free end whereof there is fixed a brush, a pencil brush or the like.
In the position where the applicator closes the reservoir, the application element dips into the reservoir; when the applicator is separated from its associated reservoir, the pencil brush or the like, takes up a certain quantity of the product which can then be applied to the base for which it is intended.
Since such a packaging unit is generally placed in a handbag or a makeup pouch, it must be of as small a size as possible. Moreover, it must be convenient to use, both from the point of view of its being opened, and during application of the make-up product.
To satisfy the requirements mentioned above, a packaging unit of this type has already been proposed in FR-A-2 701 196, comprising a reservoir containing the product to be applied and a detachable applicator intended to close the reservoir, the applicator having a closing bearing surface intended to cooperate with a seat arranged opposite the opening of the reservoir. In this packaging unit a handle, allowing the applicator to be gripped, is articulated around a pin carried by the application element, this handle being constituted by a shackle whose dimensions are such that, in the completely folded-back position of the handle, the shackle surrounds the reservoir and cooperates with the bottom of the reservoir to ensure sealing of the closure of the reservoir by the applicator. In this device, the reduction in bulk is substantial since, in the storage position, the handle of the applicator is folded back around the reservoir instead of projecting relative to the reservoir and being generally in the extension of the latter.
In French Patent Application FR-A-2738126, there has also been proposed a portable packaging unit for mascara, comprising a reservoir and an applicator provided with a flat handle and a bristle portion mounted on this handle, the applicator being capable of closing the reservoir. In this embodiment, the length of the reservoir is substantially equal to that of the bristle portion, the portion being fixed directly to the handle, entailing a limitation of the bulk of the packaging unit.
However, in this prior art, the reservoirs of these packaging units always have a shape appropriate for cooperation with the applicator and it is not possible to use reservoirs of a conventional shape, that is to say, a cylindrical shape, in particular for constituting refills. This results in a relatively high price, and it would be desirable if one could reduce it.